Reunions
by medg
Summary: A few scenes from how Robin and Marian reunite after he returns from the Holy War, only to become an outlaw. Marian's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Marian POV:

I spent the first morning of summer making my usual rounds through my father's manor village. I smiled and greeted the baker and the miller and the farmers. I ruffled the children's hair and exchanged small gossip with the farmers' wives. I sighed happily, contented in my responsibility of care I had for these people.

All was well until a farmer came running towards me, panting and red.

"My Lady," he huffed, "I must speak to you immediately. In private."

I, of course, understood immediately what he needed. The Sheriff had increased the taxes once again, leaving many of my people with little money to feed their families. I had successfully managed to hide some money away from the greedy hands of the tax collectors, money I handed to the villagers when they needed it. I was the only one who could hide it successfully – the collectors had a talent for sniffing out money hidden by the peasants, though this was probably due to the fact that they had to power to tear down any peasant home in search of money.

I followed the farmer, Hugo, to his hut. The room was hot and stuffy, and I saw that his youngest daughter, a small beautiful angel of only six, was laying on the bed with five blankets over her. I had no doubt that these were all the blankets the family owned.

"Please, she has had a terrible fever for the past three days, and we have no money to send for a doctor or buy the medicine herbs."

I nodded, "Of course, Hugo. I shall go send a message for a doctor immediately." Hugo smiled gratefully, his body relaxing with hope. With my father so ill, the care of my people had fallen to me, and I would do anything to keep them safe and happy.

After sending a message to Nottingham requesting a doctor urgently, I proceeded to saddle my mare, Sophia, and go for a ride.

I found that a ride in the forest did wonders to clear my head. The cool canopy above created a comforting cover from the burning summer sun, and the tranquillity allowed me to think and plan.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed I was being followed until a man in green with a bow on his shoulder landed in front of Sophia. I gasped and reined her in before she trampled him. I then saw that six other men surrounded me, some holding swords and others pointing arrows at me.

And then the man in front of me looked straight into my eyes. I gasped again. Those blue eyes... I hadn't seen them in over seven years, when they had beheld the grief of goodbye. I saw those same blue eyes widen as he recognised me.

"Robin." I said, awestruck.

"Marian." It sounded like a sigh, but I saw a smile play on his lips. He had grown, I saw. He was more muscular and tanned, and some of his boyish mischievousness was gone from his eyes. Seven years in the Holy Lands would do that to you.

He raised his voice, "Come on, lads. This lady here carries nothing of value. Let's be on our way." He gazed at me for a second longer, and then followed his men into the forest. I was shaking as I returned home.

I leaned against the window pane of my bedroom, watching the stars at their eternal dance. The pain of separation had long faded from my conscience, but after seeing Robin again, I had not had a steady heartbeat all evening.

I had heard the stories, of course, of how Robin of Locksley had finally returned from the Crusades, only to find his manor burned by the Sheriff and his land taken. When he had defied a direct order from Guy of Gisborne, and killed one of his guards in an attempt to escape certain imprisonment, he had been declared an outlaw. Tales of his ensuing heroics, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, immediately began to spread. But I had not expected to come face to face with him so soon.

Suddenly, I heard a scraping from below the pane. Glancing down, I saw a dark shape hanging from the wall below me. Someone was climbing up the wall! Quickly, I rushed to my bow and faced the window, an arrow poised to be released.

A man climbed over the window pane, right into the path of my arrow. It was too dark to see his face. He was a silhouette in black.

"Who are you?" I growled, "Don't move, for believe me, I will shoot you through the heart if you do."

To my surprise, he laughed, "Believe me, Marian, I do no doubt your ferocity. I was, after all, the one who taught you how to wield a bow."

For a moment I was astounded into silence. "Robin?" I asked. I lowered my bow, my mouth hanging open in surprise. He moved forward a little, and in the candle light, I saw that it was in fact he.

"Are you mad?" I demanded, regaining my composure, "Climbing through my window at night, a wanted man!"

He, infuriatingly, leaned against the window, a picture of haughty confidence and ease. "Relax, Marian. Who will see? The Sheriff? Considering the fact that you still have your land, I would assume that you are thoroughly within his good books." There was a hint of condemnation in his tone.

"That is because I have been fighting with every means I have to keep it!" I snapped, "While you have been gallivanting off fighting your glorious war, things have really changed here."

He was suddenly serious, "Oh, believe me, I know."

I saw the sadness in his eyes, and felt his pain. It softened me, my initial annoyance fading away, "I'm sorry, Robin. Of course you do. I cannot imagine returning from war, only to find my home destroyed." I tried to change the topic, for Robin's face had fallen further at my words, "So how were the Holy lands?" At this, his face closed even more, and he turned away, and I sensed it was not a topic he was quite ready to discuss.

For a moment there was an awkward silence. I could think of little else to say to the man who had once been my closest friend and confidante.

He suddenly spoke up, "I hear that you are a friend to the poor. Not like the other nobles who relish in the increase of taxes that fatten their own purses."

I frowned at him, "Where would you hear that?" If word of this reached the Sherriff's ears, he would become suspicious.

"One of my men's cousins is a farmer of yours. Hugo, I think his name is. You saved his little girl today." His eyes pierced mine.

I met his eyes evenly, "I do what I can to protect my people. I have seen how the poor suffer in some of the other villages." Suddenly I sighed, a great weariness and sadness overcoming me, "What has happened to us, Robin? Where are those carefree days of our childhood?"

He smiled, his eyes far away, and then laughed a little, sadly, "We grew up. The world's problems are our problems now. God, I've missed you, Marian." His eyes pierced mine again, and I was glad it was too dark for him to see my blush.

"I've missed you too, Robin." I laughed a little too, "Do you remember when I was twelve, and it was your fourteenth birthday, and I gave you my best bow? Do you have it still?"

He grinned, "I still use it. That bow is the one you saw today. That bow had saved my life many times, and I've always thought of you when used it. It is a fine bow"

"I'm glad." I smiled, a little flattered. Another short silence.

This time, he offered a memory, "And your fourteenth birthday? When you danced with only me at your party, and we made that sour-faced Guy turn that ugly shade of green." This had me laughing too. I added, "Though the overall effect was diminished when he poured that pitcher of ale over your head." Robin scowled and laughed with me.

"Guy is the Sherriff's right hand man, now, though of course you know that." I sobered again, thinking of the heartless man who carried out some of the Sherriff's most cruel punishments. And to think that we had once dined together as friends.

I turned to Robin, "I want to say, that you have my support if ever you need it. I will help you help those suffering under the Sheriff's rule, no matter how...unorthodox...your methods might be. Of course, this means that you must try not to rob me as much as the others." I grinned and extended my hand. He took it, but did not let go. Such a partnership could overcome anything.

"Marian, thank you. Together, I believe we can set things right." Suddenly, he frowned and looked at the floor, "I want to apologise as well. I'm sorry for the way I left you, with so little warning, and I'm sorry if I broke your heart. I have never regretted anything as the cold way I said goodbye to you that day. I want you to understand that it was my own pain in leaving that made me act so cruel."

My heart throbbed as I again felt that pain of being cast aside by your first love, "It's alright. We were young, just children, and I try to think of all the good times we shared. I hope that we can be friends again, the best of friends we were as children."

Suddenly he grinned again, and I saw a hint of the boy he used to be. "Friends, then." He bent and kissed the hand he was still holding. Then, grinning evilly, he suddenly pulled me towards him, and pressed his lips upon my cheek. Before I could react, he was over the window pane and gone, flashing another roguish grin in my direction.

Resting a hand against my cheek, I couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after that night time conversation I was taking my usual ride through Sherwood when a heard a distant whistle. I suddenly reigned in Sophia, intent, listening. Again, I heard the whistle, its tune heart-stoppingly familiar. My face broke into a grin. It was the whistle that Robin and I had created between us when we would play long hours in the forest.

Laughing, I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled back. It was something that I hadn't done in a long time, but I was pleased to say that this particular skill was not one that diminished with time.

The answering whistle was very close – wait – it was coming from above me! Grinning, I looked up, and there was Robin perched on a branch almost directly above me. Lithe as a cat, and smirking from ear to ear, he jumped off, landing in a crouch before Sophia, who merely flicked her ears. It seemed that she had quickly become accustomed to this sort of behaviour from Robin.

He stood before me, "Why hello, Marian. Fancy seeing you here."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, fancy that. Most rich girls should be weary of riding through Sherwood these days, shouldn't they?"

He laughed, but his face became thoughtful, "Does your mare stay in one place when told?"

I shrugged, "Give her a grassy patch as she can stay all day."

"Excellent! Follow me!" He strode into the forest to my right. Surprised, I swung off Sophia and guided her by hand behind him.

"Where are we going?" He just grinned and continued walking ahead. I sighed, but my curiosity piqued.

A little while in, he stopped at a small clearing, "Tie her here," he said, "And then we'll continue on. Horse hooves leave too obvious a path."

This time, he walked beside me as we went. I had my suspicions as to where we were going, and I felt my heart beat faster in anticipation.

After ten minutes of silent walking, I saw the first little wooden tree house. And then two more on two other trees. The three were connected in a triangle by ropes. Between them was a clearing in which there were tethered a few animals and was a camp fire. And around the camp fire were six men. I had reached the outlaw's camp.

"Why, Robin, is that a girl I see? The same one you've been tossing and turning over the last week?" one of the men cried, and the others burst into laughter. I blushed a little, and refused to look at Robin's reaction, but still found myself grinning. Immediately, I sense the great sense of community and warmth between them.

"Come on, I'll introduce you" Robin said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed my arm, but that made all the men make kissing noises and wolf-whistle. He immediately dropped it.

The first of the men got up, a huge man who towered over me and was at least thrice my width. He shook my hand warmly, "Nice to meet ye, Miss. I be Little John." This I laughed at, and said, "Then you were named fittingly, I see. What name strikes more fear than one that appears harmless?" He laughed too, booming, "Quite right, My Lady."

"Please, call me Marian."

A short, slightly chubby man I was astonished to find was in fact a Friar by the name of Tuck. He was a merry fellow, though I didn't fail to notice the bottle of drink tucked within his robe.

There was Will Scarlett, whose cousin was Hugo, and though he thanked me fervently for saving his niece, I sensed a great sadness in him.

Next was Much, a great clown of a fellow. He tripped over a log in his hurry to kiss my hand, landing in a heap at my skirt. Robin hauled him up by his shirt, "Don't even think about it, Much. That trick won't work on this lady here; she can shoot as well as I can."

I raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged and muttered, "Great way to see up a Lady's skirt." I blushed and glared at Much, but the others just laughed. "Don't worry, Marian," Little John laughed, "Much is just messing with ye. Everyone here can see you're Robin's."

I felt the need to clarify, "I am nobody's, not for a while yet." I glanced at Robin, and I saw his cheeks were a little red.

The next person was a complete surprise, "This is Jack," Robin said, and when I his shook hand and looked into his eyes, I realised that he was in fact a woman! She was dressed as a man, and her hair was cut shortest of them all. She grinned ruefully at me, "What, did you think you were the only woman who could wield a bow?"

I grinned back, "No, I have much more faith in my sex than that. But I'm impressed! Doesn't it get tiresome around all these...?" I trailed off as I saw the others raise their eyebrows at me in mock anger. I laughed and Jack did too. She shrugged, "You get used to them. They are my family now, I guess." Her expression darkened a little, and I wondered what she had been through.

The last man, Alan, was quiet, and thin, and she seemed to move with the grace of a dancer. I would already envision him swinging through the trees with ease. I saw he was holding a small harp. So he was a musician.

I spent the entire afternoon hearing laughing with these people and hearing their stories. Alan, Will, Little John and Jack had all lost their families to the Sherriff either through his direct punishment or through starvation. Friar Tuck was on the run after Guy discovered he was hiding money from the tax collectors for the people in his parish, much like what I was doing. Much was Robin's servant in the Holy Lands, and so had decided to come home with him.

"So tell us, Marian," Little John demanded, "Tell us about our young Robin."

I laughed, and next to me, Robin groaned, "Why did I bring her here?" He dramatically threw his hands to the heavens.

I swatted him, and pretended to think deeply, "Where to begin, where to begin? I suppose it must start with our first meeting." I grinned evilly, "I was a young little innocent of eight when my father and I visited Master Locksley at his manor."

"Innocent?" Robin scoffed, "This little she-devil came in, batting her eyelashes all angel-like. And then, when the two of us were left to play, she jumped onto my back with a stick in her hand, commanding me to gallop like a good pony!"

The others roared, and I added, "And may I point out that he complied? He was a malleable one, twisted around my little finger." I twirled my pinkie in the air, and the others were collapsing to the floor in their mirth.

My stomach was sore from all the laughter by the time Robin led me back to Sophia and the forest path. It was nearing twilight, and we stood for a moment next to the road. I smiled at him, "They are wonderful, Robin."

He grinned, "I know. I don't think I will ever regret becoming an outlaw, for then I would have never met them."

I suddenly remembered something. I fished in my little bag, and held out a bag of coins, "Some left over money from my last...saving. I was talking to the village baker - he acts as the village leader - he was overjoyed to hear that I supported you, and so the villagers will be chipping in whenever they can. If you ever need any food or clothing or anything, they will get it for you. Just head into the Bakery and talk to him."

"Thank you, Marian," he smiled, taking the bag, "This will be put to good use."

"I trust you, Robin. And if you ever need my help that is more than monetary, please feel free to ask. I could do with some action in my life."

I then turned to Sophia, ready to swing onto the saddle. But suddenly, Robin's hand was on my shoulder. I turned to him, surprised, "What?"

"Do you remember," he said softly, his hand trailing down my arm to gently hold my hand, "that time by the lake?" His eyes were soft as they gazed at me.

Of course I remembered. It was the night that I would always hold in my heart; the night he told me he would always love me, the night we shared our first and last kiss.

It was a subject we had not dared touch since his return, considering most of the promises we had each other were broken. But things were different now, weren't they? We weren't children anymore. Did that night still meant to him what is still did to me?

But I nodded, surprised at his bravery for bringing it up.

"Do you..." he hesitated, "Do you still feel the same? Or have you grown up too much?"

I stared, completely taken by surprise. Did I still feel the same? I looked at him, his soft sandy hair, blue eyes piercing, his expression almost pleading.

The truth gushed from me before I could stop it, "Of course I do, Robin. I'll always love you. That was never the question."

And then, he gripped my waist and pulled me to him, and his lips came over mine, his body pressed against every line of mine. I forgot everything: the pain of separation, his station, mine, the whole world ceased to exist. All that remained were our lips moving in harmony, and the sweetness that was being exchanged.

My arms had made their own way around his neck, and when we pulled apart panting, neither of us let go. We grinned at each other.

"Wow," he whispered, "That was so much better than that I remembered."

I laughed, "Can't argue with that." We leaned in again, and he softly touched his lips to mine. I sighed contently.

Silently now, I swung up into my saddle, a silly smile glued to my face. I saw that Robin's cheeks were a bright red. I found that very endearing. I grinned at him, happy as a fool.

He grinned and saluted me, and then ran back into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Never before had I felt so uncomfortable, so nervous. Up until this year, my father had always accompanied me to the Sherriff's annual dinner party for the nobles and land owners in his shire, but this time, father was far too sick to make the journey into Nottingham, so I had come alone.

A large, long table had been placed in the largest hall of the Sherriff's dining hall, where the flickering candles created an almost sickening yellow glow throughout the room. All the Lords of the shire were dining upon the table. The Sheriff sat at the head with Guy of Gisborne to his right.

I was sitting between two tall figures decked in jewels and expensive silk, conversation about money and power flowing around me. My two neighbours talked as if I were not there, and any input I tried to make in the conversation was often ignored.

This made me angry – I was proud of my political cunning that had allowed my father and me to keep our land thus far – but I didn't protest too much. I had decided not to draw much attention to myself.

"Yes, my peasants have become rather difficult to deal with," one of my neighbours, Lord Byron, was saying, "When they don't pay their taxes, usually I cut off food supply until they do, but every time I have done so, I have found them eating breakfast as if it's a normal day!"

My other neighbour, Lord Cranston, shook his head, "That would be the work of Robin Hood I'm sure. That man is costing me almost a quarter of my monthly earnings with his robbing and meddling! And what's more, a couple of my best groomsmen have deserted me, gone to join his band in the woods!"

I found myself struggling to hide my smile. In the past few weeks, Robin's band had increased to fifteen people, three of whom I was happy to say were women. I couldn't help but feel a little superior, as I was the one who had alerted Robin to Lord Byron's starvation method of dealing with his people. I doubted he realised that the quiet, apparently incapable girl sitting next to him was a source of his misery.

After dinner, we all migrated to the adjoining room, a smaller, cosier room where plush cushions and crackling fire places lined the walls. The apparent comfortable surroundings did not lessen my unease – I was still acutely aware that this was enemy territory.

The men all grouped off into conversations, but I awkwardly stood to the side, a glass of sherry in my hand. I only pretended to drink, wanting to preserve all my senses to their full extent.

"Hello, Marian," a sudden deep voice came from right behind me. I spun to find Guy of Gisborne standing just a little too close, so he was leaning over me, his cold black eyes piercing mine.

I swallowed and stepped backwards, plastering a smile on my face, "Why hello Guy! It has been how long? Three years?" And in those three years he had not only succeeded in growing broader, but had acquired an intense stare that made my skin crawl.

He nodded in response, then glanced about the room, "It's brave of you to come to this gathering of men," he softly commented, "With your father sick, I would assume that you are taking more and more responsibility for your lands."

"Yes, but he is always there to advise me. We form a strong pair."

His eyes gazed into mine, probing, "All the same, it is a great burden for such...slender shoulders," His stare slithered across my body, and I suppressed a gag of disgust, "Surely your father wants you to marry, so that when he passes, another can look after you and your lands."

I suppressed an angry shiver, "No, I am not quite ready for matrimony yet, for I feel that my duty remains first and foremost with the shire, and this is a burden which I am happy to bear. And my father is not yet dead, he may still recover." I allowed some anger to colour my tone.

He smiled a little, "That's my Marian, always spirited." I didn't like his patronising tone, or his labelling of me as 'my Marian'.

I opened my mouth angrily to answer, but suddenly, three guards burst into the room, preventing me from stupidly saying something dangerous to Guy in my hot-headedness.

"My Lord!" one guard huffed as he reached the Sheriff, "There has been a break in! Robin Hood and some of his fellows have seized some weapons from you armoury and gold from the treasury!"

"What? How?" roared the Sheriff, gap-filled teeth bared, "Well quickly, send for the soldiers!" The guards rushed out. The Sheriff turned to the shocked nobles in the room, "Well? What are you waiting for? Go to your horses before they are gone too!" The room was hit with a sudden flurry of movement, as people raced towards the door.

I rushed to follow, but suddenly, Guy roughly grabbed my arm and swung me to face him. He glowered at me and the full force of his anger bore down upon me. It took all my will power not to cower in fright.

"Did you have anything to do with this? Have you allied yourself to Robin Hood? Are you a traitor?" He spat the words at me, and my arm throbbed where he gripped it.

I gasped and then glared at him, heart pounding, "How dare you accuse me of such treason? Robin Hood is a murderer and a thief, and I know him no longer. We parted ways forever when he broke my heart and left for the Holy Lands seven years ago!"

Guy searched my eyes, and seeing only the pain there, he slowly relaxed his grip. Panting, he turned and ran after the guards. My heart pounded – where was Robin? Was he safe?

I ran out of the room, the last to leave, and headed towards the stables. Perhaps they needed Sophie – she could help him escape if needed.

Suddenly, another hand reached out from around and corner and enclosed around my arm. I gasped in pain as it squeezed my developing bruise from Guy's earlier manhandling, and I was pulled into a small closet. Immediately, the hand was gone, and I found myself facing Robin in the dim light. Panting, I was unable to speak for a second, but relief to see him well coursed through me like a soothing spring.

Robin's hand hovered over my sore arm, "What is it?" he demanded, whispering, "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, and huffed, "It's fine. Guy just doesn't know his own strength. He thought that perhaps I was in an alliance with you."

Robin glowered and growled under his breath, "He should watch where he puts his hands..." For a second, I felt a twinge of fear as his eyes spoke murder.

I waved him off, "Look, that doesn't matter right now, Robin, considering you're in a closet in the Sheriff's castle! I'll help you get out – I'll get Sophie saddled and distract the guards."

But Robin shook his head, "Won't work. And I don't want Guy to have any evidence for his suspicions." He thought for a moment, "I have an idea, but I don't want to do it." He explained his plan in a hushed tone.

I passed Guy in the corridor on my way to the stables. I was holding my bow, but as soon as he saw me, I hid it behind my back. He saw, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Good. I placed a purposefully innocent smile of my face and hurried passed him.

I made sure to saddle up Sophie slowly. I attached to her the gold that Robin had given me to a saddle bag. I then slowly rode out of Nottingham, through the dirty streets and bustling markets, where seemingly innocent passerby's 'bumped' into Sophie, attaching a few more saddle bags of gold and weapons. I pretended not to notice – I would be hard to in such a crowd of swarming people.

Before I exited through the gates of Nottingham, I glanced behind me, and thought I saw a man dart behind a food stall. Good, I thought.

The most direct path home was through Sherwood Forest, which I began at a trot. I could hear quiet trotting behind me in the distance, and I smiled. I listened for Robin's whistle, and slowed to allow my pursuers to catch up.

About fifteen minutes of tense riding, I heard Robin's whistle. As soon as I did, I let out a scream. From a branch above Robin dropped into my saddle behind me (where I had conveniently left space) and wrapped a tight arm around my chest, and a hand hard on my mouth. He was being as gentle as he could, I could tell, but it had to look convincing.

At my scream, my pursuers began to gallop, and as they approached, I saw that the ten or so soldiers were headed by Guy, as we had hoped.

Guy stopped short when he saw me, and he glared at Robin. From all around us, Robin's men emerged, and began to detach the saddlebags. Others surrounded Guy and his guards arrows aimed at them.

I felt Robin grin behind me, and I shivered as his breath touched my neck, "Well, hello, Guy! We meet again! Never fear, once my men are finished here, we shall be on our way."

Guy glared at Robin, and raised a poised arrow. But he wouldn't shoot while I was there, for shooting a noble woman was one crime that even the Sheriff could not save him from.

Within seconds, Robin's men had grabbed the saddle bags, and disappeared into the forest, followed by those with arrows. It was uncanny how fast they moved. As soon as he was able to react, Guy suddenly flicked his hands, and all ten of the guards galloped towards us, swords raised.

But Robin was ready for this, of course, and laughed. He reached one hand around me and grabbed the reins, holding Sophie steady as the guards surrounded us. Then, slowly, he slid us both off her, and he turned me to him.

He grinned wickedly, and then crushed me to him and kissed me, his lips crushing mine. I was so surprised that I kept my eyes open. This was not part of the plan.

But suddenly, arrows were whizzing through the air, and Robin knocked me back under Sophia, shielding me with his body. Two guards went down, and the others scattered. In the short distraction of Robin's kiss, his men had fired into the group. Under the horse, Robin grinned mischievously at me again, and I couldn't help but grin back. He then darted from under Sophie and running into the woods.

Flushed, and not just from all the excitement and fear, I slowly emerged from under the horse, and adopted a frightened and shocked expression. A pair of hands gripped my shoulders, and I saw that Guy was pulling me up.

I let my trembling intensify, and I gripped Sophie's saddle for support.

"I-I didn't know," I stuttered, "I didn't notice them – they must have swapped my other saddle bags! I didn't know!" I continued to babble.

Guy's grip on my shoulders did not loosen, and I slowly glanced up at him, going quiet. He more such a look of hatred, his jaw clenched and ice-cold eyes on fire, that I had to look away.

Suddenly, he pressed me against his chest and his arms came around me. I instinctively cringed, but he held me there. He smelled of sweat and smoke, so different to the sweet, woodsy smell that came from Robin.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," he whispered into my hair, and I stiffened at the feeling, "I'm sorry I followed you, or you wouldn't have had to go through that." He let me go, and tried to meet my eyes, but nodded, unable to look at him. I was surprise my performance had been so convincing.

He helped me onto my saddle, and I accepted his offer to escort me home, feigning fear in meeting Robin again. He and the remainder of his guard rode with me silently until we reached my manor.

I was not surprised when Robin climbed over my window pane and into my bedroom that night. I left my bed and walked straight into his arms. He held me gently for a minute, cheek against my hair, and then we sat together against the wall, his arm around me and my head on his shoulder.

After a while, he turned his gaze to me, blue eyes reflecting the starlight, and whispered, "He still fancies you, you know."

This startled me so much that I scooted away a little to see his face, "What? You cannot mean Guy? He got over that years ago!"

But Robin shook his head, "I saw the way he held you after, how he wouldn't let you go. And I saw his face when I kissed you. If he didn't want to kill me before, he definitely does now."

I sighed and leaned back on Robin, my mind racing. The idea of Guy anywhere near me was...repulsive at the least. I shuddered to think of it. Robin felt this and pulled me closer. This was where I belonged, and I knew that body and soul.

Before he left, Robin kissed me softly, his hands on the small of my back, mine around his neck and in his hair.

When he moved back, I chuckled, "Did you plan that distraction back in the forest?" I asked teasingly.

He grinned, "I just told Will, who was giving signals from above, that he would know it when he saw it."

I laughed, "There must have been hell to pay after."

He groaned, "You have no idea! I'll never hear the end of it! I've developed a permanent bruise on my back from all the fist pumps I've been receiving." But he then snuggled his face into my shoulder, and breathed, "But it's definitely worth it." I could feel myself blush.

He let go and climbed over the pane, grinning and whispering, "Good night, my love," as he went. I grinned after him in the darkness.


End file.
